A Fell Wind Blows
by CasyBlackCat
Summary: A small island in the great sea was a small boy by the name of link, he had lived a normal life until that day, the day the bird came. Follow link as he takes on the task of saving his sister and others as his quest continues. *Novelization of the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.*


A/N: Hello all, and welcome. This will be a novelization of The legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker. I played this game so many times, and I felt that this story needed a novel, so here it is My new story

_Disclaimer:_I will not ever own Any Zelda title.

_A Fell Wind Blows._

* * *

><p><em> Long, long ago there was a tale. This tale told the story of a hero, now not much is known about this hero, not his name where, he came from, or to where he went. All that we know about this ancient hero is that he saved the ancient land from an accursed evil. That evil wished to take control of the mystical land, it ravaged towns, murdered innocents, and many more cruel things that I will divulge. The monster took control of the sacred land. The people prayed, they prayed night and day for the Goddesses to save them. For a long time no one came, the people belied that the Goddesses had abandoned them all.<em>

_ That is until one night, after seven long years of pain and hardship a young boy arrived, he arrived cloaked in a green as bright as the grass its self. He stood tall and proud in front of the monstrous demon. He fought valiantly and well, not backing down for an instant in the ferocious battle. The young boy dared to stand against the monstrous tyrant, he stood up and won the battle at long last with a decisive blow. That sacred county praised him, giving him many titles, gold and love. _

_ For a long time that country thrived, it was happy. Not a single wind gave a breath of evil, until one day. Once again the monster had escaped whatever trap that he was sealed with. The evil wreaked havoc once again. The lands wept tears of blood and death for month. The people once again turned to their goddesses. They prayed for many years. They never stopped. They hoped that their hero would come again, through the thick fog of hat and vanquish the nameless terror. They hoped their green hero would come, and when the time came._

_ The hero did not appear._

_ What became of that kingdom you ask, no one knows, but the legend survived, but only on a small island. The island clothes the boys in the green of the old hero. They hoped that it would teach the young boys courage, like the hero. _

_ This is where our story starts, on that very same island, with a young boy._

* * *

><p>"HEY, LINK, where did my brother go?" A young girl yelled from her front door for her brother, who had left the house early that morning, and had not returned. This was a common experience, Link often left the house early, only to fall asleep somewhere else. "LIIIINK, LINK." Aryll yelled out again into the calm landscape of her calm island.<p>

Aryll never worried about he brothers safety when he left the home early, Outset Island was a peaceful place, nothing bad happened, except maybe Rose's pet pigs got loose, or Sue-Bell's pots got broken. As she walked she said hello to Joel as he practiced jumping, although he didn't ever go anywhere with it, only straight up. She also said hi to Zill, although she kept her distance, not wanting to get any snot on her, Aryll believed that he kept it there, for what reason she didn't car to know.

The more she walked the closer she got to her look out, and she saw her beautiful gulls, although they were wild, and not really hers. As she reached the top she found him.

"I found you!" she tried to say as quietly as possible, but alas Link woke up. Aryll worked her way around him as he got up and stretched. She fought the urge to giggle as that would have given away her position. "Good morning Link. Did you sleep well." Link looked as though he had jumped ten feet in the air, he turned around and faced his sister. "So, did you forget?" Link stared at her confused, he had just woken up, so his thoughts were a bit sluggish. "Honestly you forgot didn't you. I guess I'll tel you, Link. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Link blinked for a second and smiled, he had forgotten, his dream had taken up all of his thoughts. Aryll just smiled at him. "You could give me some warning next time, the first thing to wake up to is you, ugh." Aryll gave a look of intense anger for a moment before she burst out in laughter.

"Link, Grandma wants to see you. " She gave a small pout when she almost whispered this.

Link waved a quick bye. "I'll be back in a bit!" link worked his way back down the long ladder attached to the lookout. He stretched his back once he reached the bottom and worked out the kinks in his back. The young boy made his way over to his home. Zill ran up to link and waved before saying hello. Link kept walking, ignoring Mesa as he cut the grass in front of his house.

Link walked over the small bridge and waved ti Zill's older brother Joel. Link was almost home when Sue-belle waved him over.

"Happy birthday link! I can't believe you're this old now, it almost brings a tear to my eye." She managed to hush out as she hugged Link with all her might.

"Auntie Sue-Belle, I'm not that old yet." Link tried to shove out of her embrace, he needed to keep up his image, girls had cooties, so far Aryll and Granny were the only two were free from the serious affliction.

"Oh, I remember when you were only a babe, crying about everything from a broken leg to a nightmare." She gave Link another hug through his protests. He gave a small pout that elicited a mall giggle from the soft spoken woman. He turned away and ran the rest of the way to his house and got in.

"Granny! I'm home!" he called to the small home as he walked in and closed the door quietly behind him, remembering how much Granny hated the door being slammed. He looked all over the ground floor for her. When he didn't find her he stepped up the ladder just inside the front door.

"Link, where were you? I was terribly worried." Her warbling voice echoed as Link reached the top of the ladder, the old woman known as Granny stood only as tall as her small grandchildren, and yet when she needed to be she could quiet anyone. "Were you training with Orca again? You know I have no problem with you learning swordplay, but you should tell your old Granny when you leave, or where you out on the lookout tower again?"

"I'm sorry Granny, I was out on the lookout tower. I thought you herd me leave this morning." Link hung his head in embarrassment. He stood like that for only a moment until his Granny came up to him.

"Thank you Link, any way this is not a time to be sad it;s a happy time. You're turning ten! It's a wonderful age, the same age as the hero of legend took upon his task to defeat evil. Since you are already proficient in swordplay here is your present!" Granny shuffled around for a moment with her back turned to link. When she finally got what she needed she turned back around. "Ta da!" What she held in her hands was an outfit of all green. Link tried not to look disappointed but some of it must have shone through."Link try it on for me, It's not like you have to live forever in it."

Link sighed and looked at Granny, she gave a small giggle and turned around. There were multiple layers to the outfit, first there was a light green colored tunic and white pants made of the same lightweight fabric, he put these on than made his way to the next part. Next was a small set of chain mail. It covered only his torso but it was certainly very heavy. This took a while to get on he had to somehow loft it above his head when it felt as though it weighed the same as himself. When he finally accomplished this part it was simple, only a grass green tunic, a small belt with a pouch attached to the side and boots that were a brown.

"I'm done Granny." The older woman turned around and looked at Link in a mixture of pride and sadness. He started to panic at the sadness in her eyes, until she walked up and hugged him.

"Oh Link, you look just like your father did on his tenth birthday." This brought tears to her eyes, she wiped them away quickly. "Go out and play with your sister, I'm going to get started on your birthday dinner guess what it is. Its your favorite soup" Link smiled and started down the stairs at her words. "Be back by sundown."

"Okay Granny."He mumbled as he got to the ground. "Love you Granny."

"I love you too Link." Link headed out the door and ran to the lookout tower he waved to anyone who said hello to him, and made it to the tower in no time. He sighed and climbed the tall ladder for the second time that day.

"Hi Aryll!." His sister smiled at the greeting and gave a look o pure pity

"Aren't those clothes a bit...hot for this weather." Link gave a huge nod to this and gave a tired giggle. "Anyway Link I get to give you my present now! Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Link did as she said. Se placed a small item into his hands, it was smooth and cylindrical. "Open your eyes!" Link saw what lay in his hands was his sisters beloved telescope. "I'm only letting you borrow this for one day, so take care of it."

"Thanks Aryll." Link started to look through the item and spied the postman delivering letters, as he did every three days, Quill was his name and Link would have some interesting conversations with him about his home island, Dragon Roost. He suddenly started to freak out when he looked up. Link looked where he did and did not look the sight. Link put the telescope down for a moment and stared at the scene that unfolded above their quaint island.

A huge bird with a flowing colorful tail flew away from a pirate ship, Link took out his scope and tried to see what the monster had in it's claws, Link saw a small tuft of blonde hair and put the scope down again.

"It's got a girl in its claws!" Aryll called from next to Link. He couldn't say anything, he was frozen staring at the ship as it started to launch cannon balls at the bird. The third one connected when the monstrous bird looked around, the blonde girl slipped from its grasp as it started to fall. The two siblings watched in horror as the bird righted itself. "That poor girl, that must have been so scary!"

"I'll go hep her, I wouldn't want to be scared like that on the to of the mountain." link looked back to the sea. The ship was slowly approaching the shore. Link ran to the ladder, and once he got down he ran to Orca's hose. Link pounded the door once and entered. "Orca!"

"No need to speak I saw what happened. You want a sword don't you Link. Since this is an emergency I'll give you this one, go before anything too bad happens." Link gave a quick smile and took the sword.

Link ran across the island for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but this time he had a purpose, he was going to save the girl.

* * *

><p>AN:I hope that you all enjoy this. Please review with any comments you may have, good or bad I'm open for it all. Thank you for reading and

With much love,

CasyBlackCat.


End file.
